Do you still love me?
by Dimples73
Summary: Brock is a single father. When he moves to Texas and meets a red head from his past will they find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

* * *

Set around season 5 just before Brock's got stones.

1)

I heard my dad's car drive up. I smiled and opened the door _Hi daddy_ I signed

"Hey how was school?" he replied giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head.

I pulled out my pen and note pad and wrote; Okay. It is still boring. I finish everything and then get so bored

Dad smiled at me "Chip off the old block huh?"

I nodded and smiled.

"How would you like to out for dinner?"

I nodded even though my dad was a good cook. It was nice to go out.

We found a nice restaurant.

"Ali I need to ask you something"

I nodded

"How would you feel about moving?"

I looked at him did he mean move away from Kentucky?

Dad smiled and spoke to me "yeah move from Kentucky to Huston Texas. My friend Eugene asked me to start a business with him again?"

I smiled I wanted to move away. I wrote yes I want to move.

"Good have you decided on what you want?" dad asked

I nodded I and smiled and pointed to chicken strips.

"Good choice" he replied the waiter came and dad got us both a Pepsi and he got battered cod and me chicken strips.

"Ali when we move I won't take you to the doctors for tests."

I nodded. I knew he blamed himself for what my mother did to me. I didn't blame him I blamed her. She ruined my life. He made it better.

We ate and talked. Or he talked I wrote or sighed. I think my dad was looking forward to moving back to Texas. I was looking forward to moving and making new friends.

The next morning we packed up the car and hit the road.

Dad and I were driving. It was a quiet ride. He talked to me but I couldn't talk or sign back he was driving.

"Ali are you hungry?" dad asked

I nodded and pointed to Denny's

"How about KFC and we get a hotel and then go around little rock?"

I nodded and smiled and signed _okay how much longer to Texas_

"From here 7 hours I can't drive anymore"

I nodded.

We decided on going to a restaurant nearby we got veggie burgers and onion rings and French fries. It was good. We went back to the hotel. We went swimming and then to the hotel to watch a movie. Then went to bed.

The next morning we awoke I had a shower and got dressed in a pair of blue Kentucky wild cat shorts and a white Nike shirt.

"Ali you ready to go?"

I nodded and followed my dad. He talked to me most of the way. We stopped along the way to eat. I was excited and nervous would I fit in would I be accepted? I really hoped so.

I sighed and watched the scenery go by. I watched as my dad pulled into a suburb he drove to a house. There was a man about his age. He was short and bald.

"That's my friend Eugene" dad told me

I nodded he had gotten old looking.

"Brock how are you?" Eugene said as my dad got out of his truck.

"Fine this is Ali she was 2 when you first saw her."

I smiled and shook his hand and walked inside to hear Eugene say

"Is she shy?"

I saw my dad shake his head it was hard for him to tell people what happened to me. I never really knew myself. I just remember pain. And not feeling well. I was only 2 I looked up to see a red head running towards my dad. He had a big smile on his face. She did as well. Did my dad know her? Obviously he did. I watched as they hugged each other.

"Al come here" dad called

I walked outside and smiled at the red head

"Ali this is Reba Holloway she is a good friend of mine"

I shook her hand and smiled. It was hard. I really felt like I was alone in the world not being able to talk. I communicated but it was hard. A lot of people talked to me like I was slow or deaf. I was neither. It was very frustrating. I walked back inside. People often thought I was a snob. I honestly can say I'm not a snob. I hate my mom for what she did to me she ruined my life. I wondered if I would ever be able to talk again. I could hear my dad talking. I watched as a boy walked up with two girls

He walked into the house after my dad told him to go in.

"Hi I'm Jake Holloway and you are?"

I wrote on my notepad Hi Jake, I'm Ali Hart. I gave him the note pad.

"My mom is your dad's realtor she sold him this house"

I nodded and smiled I had made a friend.

"Have you picked out your room yet?"

I looked to see a red haired girl

I shook my head

"This is my sister Kyra. You won't like her" Jake told me

"Shut up Jake" Kyra replied

"Hi I'm Kyra your dad was telling us why you can't talk that's terrible of your mom"

I nodded and showed her the paper I showed Jake

"let's go find your room" Kyra said taking my hand we ran up the steps.

I found a room the bathroom was right beside. It was a 3 bedroom home. With 3 bathrooms one downstairs and two up. My dad would have the master bathroom.

I didn't mind. I liked the house. I already knew how I wanted to decorate my room. Jake and Kyra offered to help me. Unpack. I smiled and was glad I made new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

It had been 3 weeks since my dad and I moved in. It was summer and Jake and I spent a lot of time together. We were trying to get our parents together. My dad seemed so happy being with Reba.

"My mom seems happy again" Jake replied

_I nodded and wrote my dad does too. Your mom works for him one day a week and today is Friday so let's go to my dad's office and spy on them._

Jake nodded "Do you have a bike?"

I pointed to my skateboard.

"Hi Jake, Hi Ali" a woman replied how did she know my name?

I looked at Jake

"That's BJ Booker. She works for Dr. Fisher," Jake explained to me

I nodded and made a crazy sign with my finger.

Jake nodded, "Yeah she is I think we will get along great" he said putting his arm around me.

I smiled I had never had a friend before. It was nice to have a friend that exepted me. He didn't force me to talk, he didn't make fun.

I walked into my dad's office he was telling Reba about how my mom put something down my throat and I had burning in my throat and stomach. And was on a NG tube for a good year. And I never spoke again. It was hard but I got used to it.

I walked in and hugged him I had been told by several doctors my throat had healed and I could talk if I wanted to. Dad and I weren't so sure. We never had proof of what she put down my throat. The weeks passed since my dad and I moved to Texas. Jake's sisters were trying to get me to talk.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Leave her alone." Jake said

"Brock let's leave the kids and go out for dinner" Reba said walking into the room.

Dad looked at us and smiled. He was so happy it was real nice to see

I signed That's okay with me

"Yeah so cool I will take Lex over to meet dad and BJ" Jake replied

"Kyra didn't your dad ground you?" Reba asked

"Yeah but he doesn't mind me here" Kyra replied with attitude.

"Behave" Reba and Dad told us unison

Jake and I nodded Jake, Kyra ,Cheyenne and Van had learned sign language. Dad had taught Reba as well. When I was with them I never wrote things down.

We watched our parents leave. Jake and I headed over to his dads.

Brock's POV

Reba and I went to a restaurant called the Grill. I was enjoying spending time with her. I still loved her did she still love me?

We sat down I was the first to speak" So Reba tell me about your life?"

"Well I married Terry he became a doctor as did Mike they have a private practice."

"How did you sprout a Barbra Jean? Is she still annoying?"

"Well in 2001 we started having marital problems. We started fighting. Cheyenne got pregnant. Terry got Barbra Jean pregnant and now she thinks I'm her best friend. He had some type of midlife crisis and I kicked him out to go find him. And instead of finding himself, he found BJ "

I Scoffed, and shook my head Terry was an idiot for leaving Reba. I wouldn't have done that.

"Brock tell me about your life"

"Well I was married to Ginger for 5 years she was okay with Ali but she treated her like garbage. I often took her to work with me up until she was 5. When she was 5 Ginger hurt her. It was a normal day. I usually worked until noon and would get her and bring her to the office well around 10 I got a phone call from the school Ali was screaming and crying holding her throat. I rushed her to the hospital her last words were I love you daddy .She never spoke again. The Lye didn't do much damage. It was caught and treated on time. She was on a NG feeding tube until she was 10. She has trouble swallowing certain foods. So I make things she can eat."

Reba looked at me, "Sorry. Why don't you take her to Mike and Terry maybe they could help her." She told me

"I told her I wouldn't take her to any other doctors"

"Okay, "Reba replied

I smiled and moved closer I decided to ask her I took a deep breath. God please let her love me, I spoke," Reba do you still love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Read**,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

I sat waiting for her answer. I was hoping and praying she loved me too.

I saw Reba smile she put her hand on mine. I closed my eyes I couldn't face her if she didn't love me.

"Brock, I do love you"

I smiled and opened my eyes, "I didn't think you did"

"With all my heart"

"Same. I never wanted to be married to anyone but you"

Reba nodded, "You going to kiss me?"

I smiled and kissed Reba smack on the lips. We started to make out. I was having a pain in my side. I ignored it.

We took a walk along the beach. I was in love with this beautiful women she was I rubbed my side. It was starting to hurt. However being with Reba made things better.

We spent time talking and reminiscing about our high school days. I had forgotten all the good times they had they had shared so much.

Reba talked about being married .She talked about Terry and her life with him. I nodded I didn't talk about her. I did not need to. Earlier I got a text from Ally telling me she was home.

I looked at my watch it read 11:00pm

"Reba I think we should call it a night."

Reba nodded we went back to my car.

I drove Reba home I gave her a nice kiss and drove home

My side was hurting. I got in the door I passed out.

Ally POV

I walked into the living room to see my dad unconscious. I looked at him and texted Reba for help, I looked at my dad

"Daddy?"


End file.
